Tigress's Ex
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: I can't think of a summarry without revealing anything. But like the Title says it's Tigress's ex
1. He's coming!

**Hey guys it's me with another story I just can't seem to be able to get new stories out of my head. Anyways I got this Idea after watching "Shifu's Ex" I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

Po and the Five were in the training hall but they weren't training instead they were laughing and telling stories. When Zeng showed up.

"Master Tigress it's Hui"He said.

"WHAT?!"Tigress and the Five said. and Zeng nodded.

"Oh no"Tigress said. "Alert Shifu"Zeng nodded and imediatly went for Shifu while Po and the Five went outside.

"Who's Hui"Po asked.

"Po he's just an old friend"Tigress said.

"Then why are all of you freaking out that you have to tell Shifu?"He asked.

"Po Hui is..Tigress ex- boyfriend"Viper said.

"R-really?"Po asked a little surprise and they all nodded."O-k but why are you guys freaking out?"

"Because Po he..."Tigress didn't finished because he arrived.

"Hello everyone"Hui said he was a leapord just like Tai-Lung except his eyes were Jade just like Po's

* * *

**Well there you guys go hoped you liked it and don't worry I'll update real soon let me know if you have Idea's for it. That would be really helpful. Please Review.**

**Hui means bright or intelligent.**


	2. Hui

**Hey everyone I'm back with the next chap hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello Tigress did you miss me?"He asked.

"Why would I miss you"Tigress asked.

"Because I'm your boyfriend."Hui said.

"You mean WAS my boyfriend"She corrected.

"I see you haven't changed"He said.

"Just shut up and tell what you want"Tigress said

"I want you back"He said.

"You want me back. You just come in here and tell me you want ME back! After what you did to me?!"She started to get angry.

"Come on Tigress can't you leave that in the past?"HUi asked.

"No I can't"Tigress said.

"I made a mistake"Hui said.

"Yeah a big mistake"Tigress said."A mistake that almost caused my father's life and the Valley"

"Look maybe I almost killed Shifu and nearly destroyed the whole Valley"Hui said."But it doesn't mean I didn't change."

"You poisoned my father"Tigress said."Besides even if you didn't do that I won't even think of getting back with you"

"And why not"He asked.

"Because I fell in love with someone else"She simply said.

* * *

**Me:Well there you go sorry it's short I just wanted to update on it. **

**Po:There you are**

**Me:What do you need now Po.**

**Po:Nothing it's just that Mantis got stepped on again by 'accident'.**

**Me:*Sighs*I got to go Please Review.**


	3. He's Back in the game

**Me:Hey guys long time I haven't updated this story so here it goes hope you like it.**

**Po:YES! Finally going to find out who Tigress loves! Haha!**

**Tigress:PO Where are you?!**

**Po:OVER HERE!**

**Tigress:Po lets go!**

**Po:Oh yeah. Wait! Can I say the disclaimer?**

**Me:Go on ahead.**

**Po:*Clears throat.*Disclaimer she does NOT i repeat does NOT own Kung Fu Panda**

**Tigress:Lets go!**

**Po:Your turn.**

**Tigress:ENJOY!**

**Po:Yeah! Ok now we can go.*They leave.***

**Me:*Sighs***

* * *

"I'm in love with someone else"Tigress said and everyone's eyes went wide. The next thing you knew Hui grabbed her by the neck.

"Who is he?"He demanded.

"If... I...will...never...tell...you"the shoking Tigress said.

"Who is he or I'll kill you!"He demanded.

"You...can't...kill...me..."Tigress said"If... you... do...there is no way for you to find out is there?"TIgress said making point.

"LET GO OF HER!"Said a voice behind Hui. It was Po.

"Po don't you don't know what he's capable of doing"Viper warned.

"I said let go of her!"Po repeated ignoring Viper.

"Or you'll do what panda"Hui said

"Hui let go of her"Said another voice. This time it was Shifu and Hui dropped Tigress. Po rushed to help her the rest of the five not far behind.

"Are you ok?"Po asked her.

"Yeah...*Cough* I'm*Cough*Fine"Tigress said.

"Master Shifu long time no see"Hui said.

"What are you doing back here Hui?"Shifu asked.

"Master Shifu I just want to get back with Tigress and see if I could train with you guys again"Hui said with an evil smile.

"You want to get with Tigress again and train?"Shifu said."You really think I'm going to let you train here again after what you did to me, the Five and the Valley"

"Come on Shiuf not you two please just give me another chance I know what I did was wrong"Hui said.

"Yeah very wrong"Po said.

"But i doesn't mean I didn't change"Hui said ignoring Po.

"Very well you may train here again"Shifu said.

"WHAT?!"Po and The Five yelled.

"Anybody can change"Shifu told Po and the Five.

"Well it looks like I'm back"Hui said looking at Tigress who growled.**(Just imagine her face like from when Shen had his sword up on Po's face when they were captured)**

* * *

**Me:Well there it is short but at least I added right?**

**Po:WHAT?! You can't be done just yet!**

**Tigress:And Why not?**

**Po:Because we didn't find out who you love**

**Me:Po thats WAY later.**

**Po:AWWW!**

**Me:*Rolls eyes*Please Review. And no mean Reviews please. I actually take my time reading them and if I read a mean one I can't write anything for at least a week.**


	4. Don't make the same mistake

**Me:Well I'm back with another chapter again. How long has it been since I've updated.**

**Hui:3 months?**

**Me: oh come on it hasn't been that long. Has it?**

**ALL:YES!**

**Po:Are we finally going to find out who Tigress loves.**

**Me:I don't know maybe on the next few chapters thats where I'm planning it.**

**Po:Oh.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Po and the Five couldn't believe Shifu. He had just let Hui back. Po and the Five were sitting in the Kitchen and HE walked in again.

"Hello everyone"Hui said. noone said anything."Is this how quiet you guys are all the time?"He asked. Everyone just stared at him."You guys really don't trust me do you?"Noone still didn't say anything.

"Hui would you leave us for awhile please I need to speak with them"Shifu said as he walked in.

"Yes Master Shifu"Hui bowed and left.

"What is wrong with you?"Shifu said once he saw Hui left.

"What's wrong with US?!"Tigress said."We should be asking you that!Why did you let HUI come back to train with us you know what he did!"Tigress yelled.

"MASTER TIGRESS YOU KNOW OOGWAY ALL WAYS TOLD YOU THAT EVERYONE CAN CHANGE"Shifu yelled. They were all shocked noone had seen Shifu scream at Tigress.

"Not Hui Master"Tigress said a little more calm."I know him. He's going to do something I know it"

"Tigress Oogway always said even if they have done something bad in the past they could always..."Shifu said.

"... they could always have a change of heart"Tigress finished. Shifu nooded his head with a smile"But... father we all know Hui well too well we can tell when he's up to something."Tigress said.

"Yes Tigress I know"Shifu said"but like you said they could always have a change of heart"He said"Plus, you changed when Po came here"He added.

"TRUE!"Monkey and Mantis shouted. Tigress looked back at them her eyes narrowed.

"What?"Mantis said."It's true"

"Well you can say you have changed alot since I got here Tigress"Po said."I have changed too" He added. Everyone looked at him confused.

"I thought you always wanted to do Kung Fu since you were really young?"Crane said.

"Well yeah I still am bit childish..."Po said.

"Alittle?"Tigress said with a smile.

"Ok maybe I am still a lot but I still take things seriously not as seriously as Ms. Kitty over here"Po said pointing at Tigress"But I still take them seriously."

"Did you just call me Kitty?"Tigress asked.

"Uh... NO"Po said.

"YES!"Shifu and the rest of the Five said. Po looked at them.

"Anyways back to the thing about Hui"Po said trying to change the subject.

"Right you guys don't want to make mistake with Hui as you did with Po"Shifu said. Everyone onece again looked disappointed for they didn't want to remember that ever again Po noticed.

"Hey guys I already forgave you guys for that you don't need to worry about it"Po said."That means you too Tigress"He added knowing Tigress felt more guilty than everyone. Everyone smiled at him.

"*Sighs*Ok Master we'll give him another chance"Tigress said"But it doesn't mean I love him again because I will never forgive him for what he did"She added.

"Ok Tigress"Shifu said. Unknow to them Hui knew Shifu was going to make sure he was gone he hid and heard the entire conversation.

"Oh you'll fall in love again Tigress"Hui said to himself"I assure you that and once you do you and I will take over China!"He added with an evil smile.

* * *

**Me:Cliffhanger! Sorry it's been so long since I updated but I had to think of a plot**

**Po:When will you have the next chapter?**

**Me:I don't know depends**

**Tigress:Well it better be soon**

**Me:Why?*Points behind me*Oh*I run for my life.**

**Po:*Sees wildkratticusfever being chaced by a whole lot of readers*Well she had it coming*Tigress nods in agrement***

**Me:PLEASE REVIEW! GOT TO GO BYE! AH!**


	5. NOT A DATE part 1

**Po:HEY EVERYONE I'll be tellingthis chapter for wildkratticusfever couldn't be here.**

**Me:Hey what are you doing here?**

**Po:Uh...**

**Me:Po go back with the others.**

**Po:*whines*Ok**

**Me:*Sighs*Ok you can do the story.**

**Po:Really?**

**Me:Yes really but don't over do it. And this isn't the chapter were you reveal Tigress's secret love.**

**Po:Ok.**

**Me:Here*hands him the chapter***

**Po:Hey how come I only come out in one scene and it's sooo short.**

**Me:Just get on with it**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hui was in the Training hall, but odd he wasn't training.

"What are you doing Hui?"Po asked.

"Nothing chubby"Hui answered cruley.

"You know he has a name"Tigress said as she too came in. The rest of the Five not far behind.

"Oh hello Tigress I was wondering where you were"Hui said.

"Why?"She asked.

"Oh I was wondering if we could grab a drink or something"He said.

"I don't know I already told you before I fell in love with someone else."She repeated.

"Come on Tigress let me prove to you that I have changed."Hui insisted. She looked at Po and the Five and they all smiled at her telling her'remember what Shifu and Oogway said'

"*Sighs*Fine"Tigress said.

"Great I'll come and get you around 6 alright"Hui said.

"Just remember Hui this is not a date!"She told him.

"Yes ofcourse this is not a date"Hui said. Tigress, Po and The Five started to train but Hui was acting wierd. Po relized this. _Hmm what is he up too?_Po thought.

* * *

**Po:How was that?**

**Me:Pretty good. Good job Po.**

**Po:YES!**

**Me:You want to do the next part together.*Po nods***

**BOTH: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. NOT a DATE part 1 and Memory Lost

**Me:Hello everyone I'm back with part two hope you like it.**

**Po:Hey Wild!**

**Me:Oh hey Po!**

**Po:What are you doing?**

**Me:Um... I don't know trying to get the next chapter maybe?**

**Po:Oh... maybe I should go then.**

**Me:Good Idea*Po leaves***

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Po walked down the village ok maybe not walking he was actually spying on Hui and Tigress just to make sure nothing went 'wrong'.

"What is Hui up too?"He asked himself. Po saw Hui offering Tigress a drink which she accepted not to be rude.

With Hui and Tigress...

"So Tigress how have you been doing for the past couple of years?"Hui asked.

"Kung Fu"Tigress said"What I've been doing my whole life"

"Oh right"Hui said. Tigress took a drink from her tea and then seemed to have pass out.

"TIGRESS!"Po said as he ran in. No way was he going to have something bad happen to Tigress."Tigress!Wake up!"Po said as he tried to wake her up.

"Oh hello big guy"Hui said behind him"I was expecting you"and before Po knew it everything went black.

"Ugh"Tigress groaned"What happened?"She asked

"Tigress are you ok?"Master Shifu asked.

"Yes I am Master but..."Tigress began"... What happened?"

"We're not sure"

"What happened?"Came Po's voice.

"Po do you remember anything?"Shifu asked.

"I think so"Po answer but he realized someting"OMG I'm at the Jade Palace!" Everyone looked at him confused."Wow you're Master Shifu! And YOU guys are the Furious Five!"

"Hmm seems to me that he has a memory lost"Shifu said.

"You mean he doesn't remember he's the Dragon Warrior?"Tigress asked.

"It Appears"Shifu said.

"Wow I'm like your biggest fan!"Po said"I know ALL of your past but the one I really like is yours!"Po looked at Tigress. Monkey and Mantis tried to hold their laughter."Wow this must be your boyfriend Hui"Po said looking at him although he didn't sound so excited."I heard lots about you"Po said in a much angrier but calm things"You nearly killed my father, Shifu and the VALLEY!"Po said angrily. Hui and the others were begining to get scared at him they never heard him talk like that"But other than that you're pretty cool"Po said with a smile.

"First of:He WAS my boyfriend."Tigress said"Second: Are you ok?"Tigress asked.

"Wow! Master Tigress is asking if I'm ok!"Po said"I AM MORE THAN GREAT RIGHT NOW!"

"Well looks like he doesn't remember anything"Mantis said.

"There's nothing we can do"Hui said. Everyone looked at him. Tigress with a half angry half supision look."You know to get memory back."

"Yes we know"Tigress said as she walked up to him"But we can remind him of it. Won't you agree?"She said when her hands crossed.

"Uh... Yeah ok I guess we can."Hui said nervously._Darn it why didn't that potion work on Tigress._He thought to himself. Although Po had lost his memory he still thought Hui had a secret. They all headed to Mr. Pings but just about a block away from Mr. Pings Tigress felt dizzy and fainted luckly Po and Hui caught her._Yes! I knew sooner or later it would work. I was begining to think I got a ripoff. _Hui started to laugh. Everyone looked at him."Uh... We should get Tigress in a bed"He said.

* * *

**Well there you go hoped you liked it. Please Review. Next Chapter coming soon! **


End file.
